


Full of Tears

by MadJJ



Series: Starkinelli Shorts [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ugly crying getting you places, Would certainly benefit from addition but for now it's a one shot, not the shippiest but still shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: Howard finds a crying Angie at the house he invited Peggy to live in.





	Full of Tears

Howard stopped his car in front of the mansion, humming to himself. He sometimes required the services of Jarvis to drive him around, but the butler was far more than his chauffeur. Right now he was on an errand to buy the best apology gift to some bureaucrat Howard had inadvertently offended. Probably wouldn’t it have been so inadvertently had Howard known in advance how amusing the bureaucrat’s offended face would have turned out. He supposed he couldn’t repeat the experience considering how important his approval was for the creation of SHIELD.

Since there was still a chance his little mistake could have consequences for their project, he had come to warn Peggy. He already had a list of excuses prepared just in case.

Howard got out of his car. The gravel felt crisp under his shoes, producing a wet, satisfying sound. It was a fresh and lovely morning – and thus, he hummed.

He walked up to the front door, climbing the few steps that led there with a bounce, and used his key. It was his own house and he never got into the habit of ringing the doorbell – Peggy sometimes nagged him about it, but he found too much pleasure in surprising her with his presence. When he rang, he only got to see her frown at him in the doorstep, but when he barged in, there was a split second where his friend actually looked pleased at seeing him – unless that was wishful thinking.

Howard progressed carefully into the house, trying to find out where Peggy could be. It was morning, so she must have woken up already – she was an early bird. Usually, she was in the office -

He halted. The woman crying her eyes out was definitely not Peggy. Similar build, but her hair was chestnut, and her features softer in a way. Her hands partially covered her face as she wept, but he could still see her red lips and well-defined eyebrows.

“Oh,” he said at first.

Like most man, Howard was often disarmed when he saw a woman crying. Not by a few tears and a sniffle, but when the crying involved so much fluid pouring out of everywhere, he was a bit surprised.

“Hey, please don’t cry,” he tried to reassure her, “what’s going on?”

“Ah!” she exclaimed in surprise. “Who ar- wait, you’re the owner of the place!”

Howard wasn’t used to be referred as such, but she was right. He did own this manor, even though he wasn’t living there at the moment.

“Please to meet ya,” she said, her sobbing calming down, “I’m Angie. Peggy’s roommate? I’d shake your hand but they’re full of tears.”

At least now he knew she didn’t just wander in.

He nodded, eyes still wide. She would be pretty, he thought, if it wasn’t for her puffy red eyes and nose.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, his voice still soft.

“It’s for my audition,” she sniffled.

“Did it go so terribly?”

She seemed confused, then understanding dawned on her.

“Oh! Oh no, that’s not – I’m not crying because of my audition – I mean I am – I’m not crying because I failed my audition is what I am trying to say. I am crying in preparation of my audition! I don’t usually ugly cry when I fail an audition, I’m used to it by now.”

She wiped her wet cheeks, smiling. It was strange to see her so candid when a few seconds ago she was bawling her eyes out.

“You failed a lot of them?”

She shrugged.

“Yeah, all of them, but I’ve only been doing this for a year or so. Takes time to get noticed.”

That was an awfully long time for someone as pretty as her who could cry so well.

“Well – I need to see Peggy now,” he explained, pulling a card out of his pocket, “but if you happen to pass by Hollywood some time,” he scribbled a few words on the back of the card and signed it, “make sure to swing by Stark Pictures. Or you can do that in the new office that’ll open in New York next month.”

It was her turn to stare at him gobsmacked.

“Why?” the word fell out of her mouth.

“I think you have potential. I’ve been working on a project and I think you might be a good fit.”

He smiled and handed her the card.

Definitely pretty, he thought as he left to find Peggy, leaving a very happy-looking Angie behind.


End file.
